stargate_sgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck
"There is no Chet!" Chuck is a Canadian member of the Atlantis expedition, holding the rank of Sergeant. He was part of the original expedition team that departed from Earth in 2004, and has since served as a technician in Atlantis' control room.He was usually seen in the background of the control room, but following Peter Grodin's death, he took over the running of the Stargate, usually informing Weir of an incoming wormhole or an unscheduled off-world activation. He later begins sharing this duty with fellow tech Amelia Banks. 2005 When a piece of technology in Stargate Operations began malfunctioning, he called Dr. Radek Zelenka to find the problem. It turned out that to be the Long range sensors detecting three Wraith Hive Ships. Chuck mans one of the control stations as McKay, Miller and Peter Grodin attempt to use the Lagrangian Point satellite to destroy the three hive ships. When Grodin destroys one with the weapon, Chuck cheers with everyone else, but is left somber by the news of Grodin's death. At Weir's signal, Chuck activates the PA system for Weir to inform the entire city of the development. During the Battle of Atlantis, he manned the sensors and coordinated the strike teams in search of the Wraith that had beamed into the city. When Sheppard destroyed one of the hive ships, Chuck somberly reported it to Weir, McKay and Beckett before unexpectedly picking up the arrival of another ship on sensors, one that was broadcasting an IFF. To everyone's relief, the ship is revealed to be the Daedalus which had rescued Sheppard. As the Daedalus fights it out with the Wraith, Chuck informs Weir that he has lost contact with three of the Wraith hunting teams and then reports the destruction of the last hive ship by the Daedalus. After the Stargate is dialed but no one comes through or sends an IDC, Chuck calls Weir to report. Both figure it was Sheppard's team, but are confused by the lack of people arriving. Weir orders Chuck to dial Olesia and attempt to establish radio contact with the team. When Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team discovered the Doranda outpost, he transferred data from the outpost to Dr. Rodney McKay's lab at McKay's request. When McKay returned from being missing for days, Chuck informed Weir of the incoming wormhole and that it was McKay. Later, Chuck receives a message from the Daedalus and somberly tells Weir that the ship has called off the search for Sheppard's team as there was nothing to search for and would be back to Atlantis by 19:00 hours. Moments after Chuck returns to his station, there's an incoming wormhole and an excited Chuck informs Weir that its Sheppard's IDC. On Weir's command, a grinning Chuck lowers the Stargate shield to let Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla through. A few months later, Chuck began dialing Earth as part of Atlantis' weekly dial-in when McKay got a transmission from Earth through the Daedalus warning that a bomb was set to go off and destroy Atlantis when Earth was dialed. McKay yelled at Chuck to stop moments before he would've activated the Stargate. Awhile later, Chuck noticed the Stargate dialing Earth and warned McKay, but as the ZPM had been disconnected, the attempt failed. However, it turned out to be a trick so that a distress call could be sent out to draw in two nearby Wraith cruisers. 2006 When Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Elizabeth Weir were taken control over by Phoebus and Thalan, Chuck helped Colonel Steven Caldwell monitor the situation, watching with horror when Teyla Emmagan was nearly forced to kill Sheppard. When Ladon Radim contacted Atlantis, Chuck alerted Weir and Sheppard and put the transmission up on a monitor. He then monitored the open wormhole between Atlantis and M6R-867 for transmissions from Cowen with no success. When they suddenly received McKay's IDC, Chuck alerted Weir and lowered the Stargate shield long enough for Sheppard, McKay, the missing Atlantis teammembers, Ladon and his men to come through. Chuck then raised the shield again on Sheppard's order moments before a nuclear blast hit it. When the Taranis Stargate falls into a pool of lava, McKay orders Chuck to raise the Stargate shield. When Weir demands to know why, Chuck explains McKay told him to and attempts without luck to dial back to Taranis. When a hive ship approaches Atlantis, Chuck monitors the situation and informs Weir that the hive ship has not powered weapons. Weir orders Chuck to keep an eye on the ship and switch from cloak to shield without waiting for her order if he detects the ship powering weapons. Chuck then reports on an audio transmission coming in and puts what they realize to be Michael on speaker. As a relay is set up using the Daedalus, Chuck monitors the Wraith transmission and wryly notes that the Wraith are getting impatient. He later downloads the Wraith jamming code and "Wraith encyclopedia" to non-networked firewalled computers when they are sent to Atlantis. When the "Wraith encyclopedia" is downloaded, McKay gets so excited he shoves Chuck and his chair across the Control Room. When a hive ship approaches Atlantis shortly after the departure of the Daedalus, Chuck monitors the sensors tracking the ship and is relieved along with everyone else when its discovered that Sheppard is in control of the hive ship. When Lucius Lavin comes to Atlantis, Chuck falls under his influence with everyone else. Upon returning from a scouting mission, Sheppard and McKay find Chuck alone in the Control Room and he directs them to the mess hall where everyone else is listening enraptured to a story Lucius is telling. When Sheppard kidnaps Beckett and steals a Puddle Jumper, Chuck fails to close the roof in time to prevent his escape. Along with everyone else, Chuck rushes to the balcony to watch Lucius' Puddle Jumper flight in awe. While Lucius is away with Sheppard, Beckett cures Chuck and the rest of the expedition of their Lucius addiction. When Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and Vala Mal Doran were using the Holo room, he determined they were using no power, proving it was Morgan Le Fay using the hologram. Weir later had Chuck dial Earth so she could relay a warning to the Odyssey about an approaching hive ship through Teal'c. After the Daedalus rescues the Ancient crew of the Tria, Chuck reports that Sheppard's team and the Ancient delegation is ready to beam down. He is then kicked out of the city by Captain Helia along with the rest of the expedition. 2007 When Sheppard's team is overdue calling in from the moon base, Weir has Chuck dial the Stargate so they can contact them. After Sheppard asks for a rescue team, Weir orders Chuck to assemble Major Lorne and a team, an order he immediately complies with. After a deadly explosion near the gym, Chuck reports on the event to Weir along with the casualties. While Weir questions if it could be a malfunction, Chuck admits that he doubts it and suspects a bomb. Later, after the death of Doctor Carson Beckett, Chuck stands on the Control Room balcony with his hands folded respectfully behind his back during the memorial service. At Weir's signal, Chuck dials the Stargate to Earth to send through Beckett's casket for the funeral and burial. When Sheppard's team visits the Taranian settlement to discover what has happened to the Taranians, Weir asks Chuck if they have checked in yet, but Chuck informs her that they are not yet overdue. Weir orders Chuck to dial the Stargate anyway and then to assemble a team of Marines when Sheppard asks for help. Chuck later informs Weir that they have received a data transmission from Lieutenant Negley stating that the Taranians have moved ten kilometers inland and that is where his and Sheppard's team are. When Weir questions the pod and life sign Sheppard mentioned, Chuck states that Negley didn't mention it and had been nearly out of range at the time of the transmission. When Sheppard's team returns, Chuck alerts Weir of the incoming wormhole and lowers the Stargate shield for them on her order. When the Apollo arrives at Atlantis, Chuck alerts Weir, Sheppard and McKay, leading to Weir thanking him by name for the first time. After the arrival of a small object from hyperspace, Chuck alerts the command team and informs them that he doubts its Wraith since the new arrival is very small. Chuck is manning his station when the Asuran Stargate satellite fires an energy beam at Atlantis and warns that its a continuous beam. On the order of Weir, Chuck activates the intercom so she can broadcast messages about Atlantis being submerged and the fact that Atlantis is leaving Lantea. Chuck maintains his station as Atlantis is launched into space and can be seen smiling as the city achieves flight. Though the Control Tower is brushed by the energy beam briefly, Chuck is only slightly injured by the flying glass and debris and remains at his station as nearly everyone else is taken for medical treatment. He is at his station when Atlantis drops out of hyperspace and McKay announces that they are lost with 24 hours of power left. After the attack, McKay assigns Chuck to repair subspace communications. However, Chuck doesn't have any luck and is hit by a shower of sparks while trying. A short time later, when the city starts to collapse the shield to conserve power, Chuck warns McKay and Sheppard that the outer buildings are losing gravity and are decompressing. After three men die as a result, Chuck listens with a grim look on his face as Sheppard orders McKay to have his other teams hurry so they won't suffer the same fate. Later, after Sheppard agrees to collapse the Atlantis shield all the way to the Control Tower, McKay signals Chuck to do so. Shortly after the arrival of Richard Woolsey of the IOA, Chuck informs Colonel Samantha Carter that Captain Robbins team on M2R-441 has dialed in. Chuck listens as Captain Robbins explains that a few days after a culling, the Wraith returned to use the villagers to send a message to Sheppard to meet. Later, as Carter and Woolsey meet, Chuck interrupts and tells Carter that they routinely monitor several Wraith hive ships with the long range sensors and Chuck has detected that one has changed course and is now heading for Atlantis. When the hive ship arrives, Chuck monitors its activity and aids in the preparations to cloak the city. As McKay works on increasing the Stargate's efficiency, it suddenly starts to dial in and Sheppard questions if Chuck was expecting anyone. Chuck tells him he wasn't and puts on a transmission from Major Jordan on M34-227. Chuck watches in shock as a duplicate of Doctor Elizabeth Weir appears on-screen to talk to Sheppard and McKay. After Lieutenant Kemp sends a transmission, Chuck notifies Sheppard and his team who watch as the planet comes under attack by the Replicators. When the Stargate suddenly shuts down, Sheppard orders Chuck to dial back. Chuck frantically attempts to do so, but can't get a lock causing the team to realize that the Stargate on the other end must've been taken out. 2008 When an ionospheric storm triggers a quarantine lockdown, Chuck works in the Control Room with Amelia Banks to restore control of the city. Moments after Amelia manages to restore ventilation to most of the tower, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard breaks in through the balcony door, shocking Chuck with his appearance. Sheppard is then able to use McKay's command code to shut down the subspace transmitter, something neither Chuck nor Amelia could do as they lacked McKay's command code. Moments later, all of the computers go down and the city's self-destruct activates due to Sheppard breaching quarantine. Though Chuck manages to shut down the alarm, he is unable to disable the self-destruct itself and has no idea of the time left on the countdown. Chuck and Amelia accompany Sheppard and Major Lorne as they attempt to reach the power room and Chuck catches and steadies Doctor Radek Zelenka after he and Carter are rescued from a transporter. When Teal'c and Ronon Dex were sparring in the Atlantis gym, he was seen placing bets on the outcome. When Colonel Samantha Carter stopped the fight, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard took his money back and possibly some that wasn't his given Chuck's obvious dismay at Sheppard's actions. Carter later has Chuck dial the Midway Station to send Ronon and Teal'c through and is on duty in the Control Room when McKay is reconfiguring his macro so they can dial Midway from another planet. When Sheppard and McKay return from Hoff, Chuck is in the control room with Carter monitoring the signal from Todd's Wraith tracker. He then dials the Stargate on Carter's order and announces the return of Major Lorne's team. When Sheppard is missing for twelve days and suddenly dials in, a shocked Chuck announces his return. He later helps McKay go through the city's sensor logs to confirm Sheppard's story. When a Daedalus from an alternate reality appeared in orbit above Atlantis, he detected it with the sensors. Later, he contacted Earth and informed Lt. Colonel John Sheppard that the real Daedalus was in the Milky Way and as expected to reach Earth within two days. When the Daedalus returns, Chuck alerts Lorne and Zelenka, but is unable to raise the ship on subspace communications. While Lorne and Zelenka go to check the ship out in a Puddle Jumper, Chuck is ordered by Lorne to let Woolsey know. After Atlantis' systems are effected by unexplained power surges, Chuck warns that the Stargate is down. When Woolsey returns from having to walk all the way back from the East Pier, Chuck gives up his chair for his exhausted commander and witnesses the message from Doctor Elizabeth Weir. When the remnants of Niam's faction arrive, Chuck warns that the Stargate is down once more and is unable to raise Atlantis' shield when the Replicators begin to sink the city. When the Daedalus arrives with Doctor Daniel Jackson, Chuck alerts Woolsey, Sheppard and McKay that he is ready to beam down. Later that night, Chuck is reading a book with his feet up on the console when a Vanir spaceship exits hyperspace. Getting an unknown IFF, Chuck patches into the PA in Sheppard's room and alerts him of the situation. On Sheppard's order, Chuck raises Atlantis' shield only to have the ship pass through it. Along with Amelia Banks, Chuck monitors the alien ship which eventually departs into hyperspace with McKay and Jackson captive. Later, when the team prepares to go to M5R-179 to contact the Daedalus for a rescue mission, Chuck dials the Stargate and warns Zelenka of the energy spike. Chuck attempts to shut down the Stargate with no luck and evacuates the Control Tower with all but Sheppard and Zelenka shortly before the explosion. After the explosion, Chuck works in the Auxiliary Control Center with Amelia Banks until the main Control Room is repaired. When Shen Xiaoyi came to evaluate Richard Woolsey, he attempted to impress her by being able to name the staff in Stargate Operations. However, when he got to Chuck, Woolsey called him "Chet." Chuck corrected him and Woolsey then claimed that "Chet" was on the night shift. An annoyed Chuck then remarked that "there is no Chet!" Later, when in Stargate Operations and greeting everyone, Woolsey forgot Chuck's name again and addressed him as "you" when greeting him. 2009 After the Daedalus was crippled by the super-hive and finally arrived at Atlantis, Chuck informed a relieved Woolsey. After Sheppard's team beamed down, Chuck played the message from Colonel Abraham Ellis on the Apollo revealing that the attack had failed and the hive ship was still on course for Earth. Category:Recurring Atlantis characters